


Just Another Way To Say I Love You

by Joxie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre Series/First Series - Dean has always known Sammy is the one in control and that he is nothing more than a possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Way To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sammy thinks he owns me always has bloody possessive with it to. Disapproving of anything and everything that takes my attention away from him, be it Dad, hunting or girls. Though he’s clever enough to hide his jealousy most of the time, mainly letting it out when we’re alone.

To wrapped up in his own grief Dad didn’t notice how Sammy hated to be away from me, always sitting to close and creeping into my bed some nights. Plastered to my back small hand inside my briefs -

“It’s alright Dee just need to, that’s it go with it…”

My eyes tightly closed it wasn’t happening you see there was no way I was coming over my brothers sinfully small fingers. Except that I was with painful pleasure and shame -

“That’s good, sleep now Dee I’ll be there in the morning…”

His hand still holding my sticky, tender cock his words more threat than promise.

Returning from my sixth date with Vicky bent over the Impala, jeans pushed down my legs and Sammy just fifteen years old rubbing himself off between my thighs -

“You stink of that bitch…..” 

On my knees mouth stretched around his cock she was pretty and I forgot the time. He made me swallow -

“She’ll never be what you need…”

The door slammed Dad looked so angry and bewildered Sammy left and went to Stanford. If he thought this was a punishment for me he was wrong all I felt was relief. Only I suffered four years of wet dreams and sick yearning Sammy never really left me even if he wasn’t there in the flesh.

Dad is missing and Sammy has me pressed up against a brick wall he wants payment in advance and I need him. It hurts as he fucks me I bite my lip and push back into each violent thrust. I don’t cum but it doesn’t seem to bother him.

Jess is dead and Sammy doesn’t touch me for months and I miss him. It takes a murdering truck to bring Cassie back into my life, Sammy hides his feelings so well that even I want to believe everything is fine. As we drive away the mask falls, that night he fucks me so hard I can barely walk the next morning. I’m covered in bites and bruises he doesn’t say sorry and I find I don’t want him to. Fucked and twisted is after all the Winchester way, our normal.

I think I’m happy well the nearest I’m ever going to get to it anyway. Sammy isn’t and won’t be until we find Dad and destroy the bastard demon that killed Jess it’s not about Mom anymore for him if it ever was in the first place and me I’m along for the ride and Sammy. It’s enough and always has been you see he owns me completely and I’ve now capitulated. Which is just another way to say I love you.


End file.
